PEKO-WHA?
by TomboyInPurple
Summary: Okay,I may not be JK Rowling,but please at least read this,I Know my last story sucks in all ways possible,but I promise this one will suck less than the last one,It's just some stupid fic that I wrote about the Garuru platoon living on Earth *If you dont I will sneak in your room at midnight with knifes in my hands* RATED T,I MEAN IT! (Btw I'm Indonesian,so I may made some errors)
1. The Dump

** Hey ****Humans! I-I mean Pekoponians! Bet none of you know me,well let me introduce my self,I'm the 11 year old named Thessa aka TomboyInPurple,Oh,and you are NOT going to belive me when I tell you that I had a dream about Garuru,so the first thing that I did that morning was stare at the light purple wall in front of me for like,15 minits ,And you are NOT going to belive what I'm about to write,but,meh,of course youre not gonna belive me,after all,this is called 'fanfiction' not 'reallivestories',but hey,It's your choice to belive it or not so why do I care? Oh,Btw,the main reason why I'm writing this here,Is that my MOM will probably think that I'm nuts if I said that I met an alien frog ! Oh Well,at least you guys won't,right? Okay,enaugh talk! Enjoy!**

Ps.I'm **Indonesian** and also only a 6th grader,so bear with me,I may made some error and stuff,Kay?

* * *

Chap.1 part:1: The 'dump'

Okay, so like I was saying,I'm Indonesian,and This story also happened here,In South Sumatra,**Palembang** to be exact,Enjoy!

"Yawn~"Okay,so maybe our 'main character' in this story is not so 'magnificent'.But yea,there you got me as your Main character here. Okay,so...I got black short bob hair, Tan skin and dark brown-almost black-eyes.I hope you guys got the picture.

"Yes..."I wispered as I stared at calendar the first thing I got home from school, Why? Summers here!

I then bump my self on my purple bed,still in my white and red school uniform,In my white and purple room...okay,so maybe my room Is all white and purple...but the furnitures,is actually kinda hard to explain,so it's 47% purple, 46,7% white,and 6,3% other colours...Well maybe I will try to take a photo and upload it on deviantArt, but for now,I'll just leave it to yer imagination ,so like I was saying,I sat on my purple chair,dreaming about totally weird stuff,like If I was a giraffe,if my set of barbie dolls(that I threw away 7 years ago) will come to live and come to get me for revenge,If my friend Jefferin was a ballerina **Jeff:Wait WHAT?!** ...Bla Bla Bla...yadda yadda this is getting lame...I bet y'all doesn't want me to tell you about how he looks so,**FAST FORWARD!**

"GARURU!" I watched as he- **STOP! STOP! STOP! TO FAST! GO BACK!**

4.567.432 B.C. When the earth fi-**WHAT THE FUCK ?! FAST FORWARD!**

"Mom! I'll be back at 3 O'clock, kay?" I ask her one more time.

**Ahhh...FINALLY!**

"Okay,hunny,be care full."She was just...this older version of me...but she has light skin,she dyed her hair dark brown,plus her hair is wavy,well,as much as she looked like me,You should note that I'm mentally different from her,you see sometimes a girl looked like her Girly mom,but ack totally boyish because she spent the last 11 years living with her 2 way older bros,the really important thing you must remember is that she's the kind of mom who is WAY to protective,she sometimes embarrassed me in front of my friends or their parents,It bugs me and my bros sometimes too and you know,wh-

Readers:**GET BACK TO THE STORY WILL YA?!**

Okay,okay ,where were we? Ah,okay,so I hopped on my bike,I hate to admit that my bike was *tried really hard to say this* p-p-p-p-pink,*sigh*but my uncle and mom give it to me as a birthday present when I was 9.

Okay,as I was saying,I rode my bike through the neighbourhood.I inhaled.

"Ah...pollution and political problems." I said closing my eyes and smelling the wonderful yet not so healty air of my city.

I rarely used my bike because of this pollution thing,I usually just draw or read or sleep,but,yeah, maybe It was about timeI go get some exercise.

"Kero Kero Kero~"I sang as I past the 'dump',I stopped to take a look at it. okay,maybe thats not an actuall dump,It's just this scary looking small house that has been abandoned for about 7 years,so there was plants growing inside it from it's yard and just this,**TRASH **everywere! Geez public,for god's sake! My thoughts were interrupted when I felt this...feeling...a shiver goes trough my spine as I felt a strange presence from the old white house.

'pupupu' I heard A chuckle,from a high pitched voice,Then...

'clank clank' I heard metal clanking silently...and theres something that sounded like cring ,and 2 person talking,a low stern voice and an old lady.

_ Wait a minit...an enoying 'pupupu'? that feeling of an aura of a sertain trauma? And all of those other stuff?! I can't be,my dream is finaly coming true!_ I thought happily with a large stupid looking grin on my face.I was so happy I didn't even realised I have hopped all the way to the front door,and guess what?

**_bump._**

"Who's there!" I heard a loud low voice.(Okay,forhaps you guys already figured hwo this was),Then I heard footsteps coming towards my prone slamed the door open and turned his head left and right and saw nobody then turn around and closed the door shut.

"hooh~" I sigh in GREAT relief,hanging upside down on a nearby tree by my legs for more than 10 seconds was like,...well,of course some of you has already did this yourself,but still,it's almost 2 meters high,and the fact that I was dealing with 5 Muthafuckin ALIENS! people,HELLO!

Then I saw a metal object flung from my left,it pasted the front of my face,missing me by 1 milimeter and there was only 1 word that I can think of.

...

_..._

_.._

_._

_ZORURU._

* * *

**_Okay,to be honest,my memory isn't really good,and this happened a long time ago,I might need more time to remember what happens next. So very sorry if I can't update soon,peace out!_**


	2. Meeting

**Okay,so maybe theres only 2 human beings crawling on the planet that actually likes my fic so far,but,meh,I'm gonna continue writing this anyways,and one more thing,will you please fill I that little review box down there when your done reading this,or else I will be cring in the corner with Zoruru...and um...I got nothin else to say so...yeah just read it,Kay?**

* * *

**Where were we? Ah! Zoruru right? Well,about that,actually I didn't even remember what happened after that,and...let's just say that everything just went...blank.**

* * *

"Huh...?"I opened my eyes slowly,they were really blur.I couldn't see clearly and my head was so dizzy,but one thing for sure was that there we're 5 figures standing before me,I tried to focus on my eyes,but my head turned even dizzier than before,I tried to hold my head with my hands,but then I realised that they were tied up behind my back as my vision became more and more clear,I saw,in front of me,...well,realy now,you already know who they were,right?

"G-Garuru..."I whispered weakly and with that idiotic grin on my face...

...

I lost my consciousness again.*mentaly facepalmed*

* * *

"GYAAAAAAAH!"I sit straight up, I wiped my blury eyes and studied my suroundings,I was in a small,ugly,-oh wait,it was just my room.

I cursed my self for ever believing that my stupid dream could ever come true,sigh...wait,does that mean that I was dreaming in a dream?

"Yo dawg."I whispered.

"Yo too."I heared a dopey voice.I turned my head to the left...

"T-Taruru?!"I couldn't believe what I was looking at,5 keronians standing in front of my eyes.

Garuru opened his mouth to say something."Wait."I said,stoping him as I took out my baseball bat from under my bed and smacked my own face with it over and over.

"Errr...what are you doing?"Garuru asked.

"Trying to wake up!"

My face was covered with wounds.

"But you are awake...right?"

"I am?!"I asked."Are you telling me that they are 5 alien frogs in my room,AND I'M NOT DREAMING?!"I ask in a furious tone as Taruru hid behind Pururu's back.

"Pretty much...yes."He answered calmly.

"Oh...

...

...

... fair enaugh."

* * *

"And that's why you guys are here."I explained to my four classmates sitting on the floor of my room before me.

"Yeah right,like were gonna belive your totally made up story."Welcome P.-a short boy with dark tan skin,dark brown eyes,and short black hair-told me (Yes,his name IS Welcome,p.s,read it like the English word 'Welcome').

"Oh,shut up shorty."

"Hmmph...c'mon Thessa thats mean...hmph...ahahah."Okay,that one over there was Rea-a tall,light skined girl with dark brown eyes,and long shiny black hair drawn into a long ponytail.

And the other two human beings are Jefferin and Axel,and if you remembered in the 1st chapter I already mentioned Jeff-a tall*darn* light skined,brown eyed,black haired jerk...well I don't really mind the last part b'cause I'm a bit of a jerk my self.

And last but not least,ladies and gentelman,please welcome,Jerk#2 a.k.a Axel S.-tall,dark skined,black haired,brown eyes+glasses-okay,lets make this simpler,honestly most people in Indonesia has black hair and dark brown eyes...IMO that is.

"Hey,wait a minute...you said that your face was covered in wounds,right? So how did you managed to hide that from your mom AND your dad?"Axel asked.

Total silence filled my room.I felt Pururus cold gaze from under my bed.I paniced.

"B-Believe me...you...don't wanna know."I muttered.

Then Welcome speaked up."Oh! I get it! You got poked in the a-hmmp! ump!"I furiously thrust the pillow I was sitting on to his face.

"Let's get back to bussines...shall we?"I asked nervously with my sweat pouring like waterfalls.

Welcome threw the pillow to the side,he didn't look very happy though.

"Yeah right,give me 1 good reason to believe you and your little story."He smirked darkly at me.

"Urgh,fine,just...don't freaked out okay,hey,Guys,you can turn that anti-barier off now."I said to the visibly empty space on my left as Garuru and the others did as I told. ALL of the Pekoponian (except me,of course) looked like they were going to...well,freak out.

"G-Guys,p-please...don't freak out."I said calmly.

...

..

.

"Umm...Guys?"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA H!"

* * *

15 minutes later...

"O-Okay,dude I B-believe you...but what could you possibly want US to do?!" Welcome asked furiously.

"Well...I was just thinking about hiding ALL of them is...um...well,hard,you see that there is NO way in the world I could hide ALL of them in my small room."

"Well,how about locking your room or something?"Axel suggested.

"My parents took away my keys."

"How about under your bed?"Taruru suggested.

"My mom keep all her magazines there,she will obviously find you."

"In your bathroom?"Rea pointed to the bathroom's door-a sliding white door-yes,my room is connected to a small bathroom.

"My maid cleans the bathroom every morning and afternoon."

* * *

30 minutes later...

I and the whole gang was totally frustrated.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST KEEP THE INVICIBILITY THINGY ON!"Welcome poked Garuru's forehead.

"IT NEEDED TO BE CHARGED DAILY,KID NOW PUT YOUR BLOODY FINGER OF ME!"

Well,you could imagine what happened next,and then eventually everybody got into the fight...including me.

* * *

"**STOP**!" Rea yelled,everybody froze.

As sweet as she may seem,believe it or not,she IS evil,well,let's just say its some kind of split personality thing,kay?(yes,It does happens in real live).

"Now,were having more fun this way aren't we? Why don't we draw straws to decide who shall take home hwo?"She said sweetly.

Well,to be honest I always prepared for this random things so I searched in my art drawer and took out some straws and a paper cup.I then marked the end with some ducktape in 4 different colors,Purple,Pink,Salmon,and Blue,all 4 colors of the platoon members.

And this is what we got:

Axel:Salmon

Rea:Pink

Welcome:Blue

Me:Purple

Jeff:none **JEFF:WAIT WHAT?!**

"Oh yeah,I forgot to put grey."I chuckled nervously.

"T-To mean..."I heared the poor forever alone sobbing in the corner...

* * *

_** JANG,JANG,JANG!...BONUS!**_

_**R:Whoa,I still can't believe you did a flash back for more than 1 chap!**_

_**T:Well,yeah,but were supposed to talk about the next chapter,ya know,give some spoilers...**_

_**R:Oh,yeah,...um...actually I don't know what to talk about,besides this is from your POV afteral**_

_**T:Well I don't remember what happened after that...**_

_**R:What?! How?**_

_**T:Well,it's just my bad memory problem,eheheh...Oh! How about if i ask t**__**he platoon to 'help' me with the next chapter?!**__**  
**_

_**R:I think what you mean by 'help' is doing your whole job,am I right?**_

_**T:Right! Don't forget to gimme reviews!**_

_**R:Bye!**_

* * *

**Okay,I would love to say something here,but it's almost 11 P.M. here in Indonesia,so I'm really sleepy,and again,REVIEEEEEEW! **


End file.
